vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil Inside
The Devil Inside is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of the and the one hundred and first episode of the series overall. Summary SEARCHING FOR THE HIGH ROAD - When Enzo brings Damon a gruesome present and insists that they bond by committing an act of revenge, Damon makes an effort to do the honorable thing. After finding himself in awkward and confusing conversations with Nadia, Matt impulsively decides to throw a party, where Caroline makes a stunning confession to Elena (Katherine), then has to face the consequence of her actions with Stefan and Tyler. Aaron does his best to make amends for his family's past misdeeds and start a new life for himself. Finally, Elena suddenly finds herself in a life-threatening situation with only minutes to figure out how to save herself. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas (archive footage) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (archive footage) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore Co-Starring *Taylor Treadwell as Mia Uncredited *Joseph Morgan as Klaus (archive footage) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah (archive footage) *Oleg Sapoundjieva as Papa Petrova (archive footage) *Sia Sapoundjieva as Mama Petrova (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Nadia, Katherine, Mia, Damon and Enzo. **This is the first episode since Graduation in which Katherine is an antagonist. **This is the first episode since Season Three's Disturbing Behavior to feature Damon as an antagonist. This is a span of 53 episodes. *Title Meaning: The Devil Inside refers to Katherine living inside of Elena's body. *Regular handcuffs are shown to not be able to hold vampires when Elena was able to literally break herself out of them after she had briefly regained control of her body from Katherine. However, right afterward, Nadia called Katherine's spirit forth again before Elena is able to call for help. *This is the first episode in which Elena is in danger and no one knows about it. As a result, no one is there to help her out of it. *Nadia and Mia are the only ones who interact with the real Elena in this episode while Elena's only interactions are with Nadia and Mia. *This is Elena's last appearance until Gone Girl. *Elena knocks out Mia and impales Nadia to stop Mia from doing the spell that will allow Katherine to have permanent possession of her body before she escapes from the Tomb. Unfortunately, Nadia helped Mia recover enough to finish the spell, making Katherine's possession permanent. **For some reason, Elena doesn't kill Nadia and Mia when she had the chance, which allowed Mia to complete the spell after she left. However, this could be attributed to the fact that Elena was more concerned with getting away and telling her loved ones what was happening so they could help her, and as a result wasn't thinking rationally. *Jeremy and Bonnie do not appear in this episode, but Jeremy does appear in archive footage during the montage of Katherine's memories that Elena experiences. ** Klaus also appears in this montage of memories, and Elijah's voice is heard during the memory of him introducing Katherine and Klaus to each other. *The party Matt throws in this episode is a welcome home party for Tyler, who had just come back from his attempt to get back at Klaus in New Orleans. *Elena becomes the first character to have a Passenger (Katherine) be given full control over their body, Nadia had planned to do this to Matt with Gregor. The next character who will experience this will be Tyler in What Lies Beneath. *This episode marks the first time Elena (and, by proxy, Katherine), Stefan, and Damon have been invited into the Lockwood Mansion since Matt became the legal owner. *Elena's birthday is confirmed to be June 22nd, which makes her birth sign Cancer. *The PIN code on Elena's phone was 0622, her birthday. *Jeremy's birthday is established in this episode as October 13. *Elena and Jeremy are the latest characters whose birthday's are revealed in the TVD/TO Universe after Katherine Pierce and Hayley Marshall. *Tyler, Katherine, Stefan and Matt find out that Caroline has slept with Klaus, which happened in the previous episode. *Damon kills Aaron at the end of the episode. **Aaron's death marks the end of the Whitmore family line. Body Count *Mia - heart extraction, killed by Katherine. *Aaron Whitmore - blood drained, killed by Damon Salvatore. Continuity *Aaron Whitmore and Enzo were last seen in Fifty Shades of Grayson. *This is the second time that Nadia appears in three consecutive episodes. *This is the second time Katherine compels Matt to do her bidding. The first time was at the end of Plan B. *This episode marks the start of the arc in which Elena has the least amount of screen time this season. *The vampire's tomb was last seen in The Last Day. *This is the last appearance of Elena Gilbert until Gone Girl. *Matt became the legal owner of the Lockwood Mansion in Bring It On, and, per Tyler's orders, did not invite any vampires into the house except for Caroline until this episode. **The Lockwood Mansion was last seen in For Whom the Bell Tolls. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Town Square **Hotel room **Salvatore Boarding House **Lockwood Mansion **Mystic Grill **Vampire's Tomb *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.42 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.30 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #MattsHouseParty Cultural References *'' '' is the title of a 2012 American Supernatural Horror film. *'' '' is also the title of a song by INXS. **This song was also covered by London Grammar, which was also featured in ''The Originals'' Season Two episode Chasing the Devil's Tail. It is interesting to note that both episodes have the word "devil" in the title. *''Devil Inside'' was also the title of episodes 11 and 12, a two part episode, of Season 5 of the TV Series'' Medium'' in 2009. *''The Devil Inside'' was also the title of season 4, episode 11 of the series Republic of Doyle in 2013. *''The Devil Inside'' is also the title of the first book in The Exorcist novel series by Morgan Kingsley. Quotes :Extended Promo :Nadia:'' "Once Mia does her spell, Elena will be gone forever, and this body will be yours for good."'' :Nadia:'' "I'm here for Katherine's body."'' :Damon:'' "You ain't getting it."'' :Katherine:'' "Did you get my body?"'' :Stefan: "Could be a bit of a problem." :Nadia:'' "Tell me where she is!"'' :Elena:'' "Oh my god!"'' :Damon:'' "I'm not giving the body back, quit giving me that damn pouty face."'' :Stefan: "I'm not giving you the pouty face, this is my ''you're completely miserable face."'' ---- :Webclip #1 :Stefan: "Where you been." :Damon: "Just out." '' :'Stefan: ''"Define out." '' :Damon:'' "One who hovers and sticks his nose into other people's business, oh sorry I was defining annoying."'' (Damon shuffles trying to shake some mud off his shoes) :Stefan:'' "That's funny." '' :Damon:'' "Katherine's rotting corpse was stinking up the house so I got rid of it." '' :Stefan: ''"Could be a bit of a problem." '' :Damon: ''"Oh and why's that." ''(Stefan nods his head to Nadia who walks out behind him) :Nadia: ''"Because I'm here for Katherine's body." '' :Damon: ''"Your outta luck, you ain't gettin it." '' :Nadia:'' "My mother asked to be buried with her family in Bulgaria." '' :Damon:'' "And nothing gives me greater joy than to deny her dying wish." '' ---- :'''Webclip #2 : Tyler:'' "You still own my house." '' :Matt:'' "Yeah, legally it's not like I pay the bills" '' :Tyler:'' "Yeah, but it means you have to invite certain people in tonight. People like Elena..Stefan." '' :Matt:'' "That’s your lame way of asking if I invited Caroline" '' :Tyler:'' "Pretty much!" '' :Matt:'' "Yeah, she’s coming. So you say you’re starting over you’re basically saying you want Caroline back?" '' :Tyler:'' "Just get the cups.. Okay!" '' ---- :Damon:'' "Come on. Katherine is exactly where she always belonged. I'm not giving the body back. Quit giving me that damn pouty face." '' :Stefan: "I'm not giving you the pouty face. This is my "you're being a dick face." Elena hasn't called you back. It's making you completely miserable." '' :'Damon:'' "Yeah. I'm completely miserable." '' ---- :Stefan: "''I invited her. Caroline agreed to help you get Elena back." '' :Damon:'' "You? You hate me! You once told me that calling me Satan was an insult to Satan." '' :Caroline: "''Well..... nobody is perfect." '' ---- :Damon:'' "I know. Just hear me out... just hear me out. You are literally the best person I've ever known and for me to think I could change you gives me way too much credit; and you... not nearly enough. You are the best influence on me. I need you. You are the good.. And I need a little good in my life. Because without it, there's an awful lot of darkness." '' ---- :Tyler:'' "This is a big-ass-house. I live in a freaking mansion. My parents are dead.. the girl that I love slept with my nemesis and I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. Which, get this, lasts forever. But I got a big-ass-house." '' ---- :Enzo: "''Damon's teaching me a little game. See, he assured me you'd be on this road, heading out of town." '' :Aaron: "''You said that you were gonna let me go." '' :Damon:'' "I did. I tried." '' :Aaron: "''Does Elena know that you're here?" '' :Damon:'' "She's the reason that I'm here! No, scratch that, I'm the reason I'm here." '' :Aaron: "''What do you want, Damon?" '' :Damon:'' "I want the same thing you want, Aaron. Go back in time, fix the past, get someone back I've lost." '' :Aaron: "''Everyone I've lost was because of you. Who murdered my entire family? YOU." '' ---- :Enzo: "''Justifiably." '' :Damon:'' "Either way, I did it. I tore them apart. I liked the sounds they made because I realized they deserved it. Like you..." '' :Aaron: "''Elena was too good for you." '' :Damon:'' "I use to think that. Yeah. I had to be better to deserve her love, or she had to be worse to accept mine... I'd lay in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars and having conversations with people like you, trying to convince myself that killing them was a bad instinct and that sparing their lives was the right thing to do." '' :Aaron: "''So. What'd you do? Did you kill them?" '' :Damon:'' "It doesn't matter. The point is, I was conflicted. Right now, in this very, very moment, I am crystal clear. You see, Elena thinks I'm a monster. You know what? She's right." '' :Enzo''': "''Now that's the Damon Salvatore I remember." '' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - The Devil Inside Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x12 Webclip - The Devil Inside HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x12 Webclip 2 - The Devil Inside|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash The Devil Inside|Rehash Pictures Devil01.jpg Devil02.jpg Devil03.jpg Devil04.jpg Devil05.jpg Devil06.jpg Devil07.jpg Devil08.jpg Devil09.jpg Devil10.jpg Devil11.jpg Devil12.jpg Devil13.jpg Devil14.jpg Tvd 5x12 2.png|Matt and Kathrine TVD 5X12 1.png Return to the darkness.jpg TVD 12X5 6.png Tvd 12x5 5.png TVD 5X12 4.png TVD 5X12 3.png TVD 5X12.png tvd 5x12.png TVD 5.png TVD 5X12 Tyler.png TVD 5X12 5.png TVD 5X12 6.png TVD 5X12 7.png TVD 5X12 8.png TVD 5X12 9.png TVD 5X12 10.png Nadia2.png Car.png Dam.png Aaroncar.png Daaron.png Damon2.png Damon3.png Delenabreak.png Delena22.png Drie.png ElenaCar.png ElenaMatt.png Enzo2.png Enzod.png Kathrine2.png Matt.png Mattay.png Miatomb.png Mia2.png Nadia3.png Tyler2.png Tyler3.png Tyler4.png Epic hug.jpg Elena-and-damon-hug-5x12.jpg Matt and Katherine.jpg Caroline and Damon 5x12.jpg Caroline_Forbes_5x12_(2).jpg Stefan 5x12.,..png Tvd-rip-aaron.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 33.50 -2014.05.12 02.22.18-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.48 -2014.05.12 02.22.27-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 11.26 -2014.05.12 02.23.29-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 12.38 -2014.05.12 03.11.49-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 23.15 -2014.05.12 03.14.17-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.03 -2014.05.12 03.14.23-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 10.06 -2014.05.12 03.14.29-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 31.53 -2014.05.12 03.14.37-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 28.00 -2014.05.12 03.14.52-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 09.04 -2014.05.12 03.17.08-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.47 -2014.05.12 03.20.28-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.48 -2014.05.12 03.20.52-.jpg Tvd-12.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 23.50 -2014.06.13 00.57.44-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 17.45 -2014.06.13 00.58.01-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 33.02 -2014.06.13 00.57.55-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 04.37 -2014.06.13 00.58.10-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 35.25 -2014.06.13 00.58.19-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e12.1080p.web-dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 01.23 -2014.06.13 00.58.35-.jpg Delena512-1.jpg Delena512-2.jpg Delena512-3.jpg Delena512-4.jpg Delena512-5.jpg Delena512-6.jpg Delena512-7.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five